


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #16

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Barista Blaine, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>castlesinkurtdom asked you: I’m going to ask for this and you can totally say no. I want a Kurt telling Blaine about Carrie asking him to design a suit for Big. Stupid I know, but I had a bit of freak out when you stuck that in there. So I’d like to see Kurt’s take on it. Like I said you can say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #16

“Blaine!” Kurt throws the front door open with more force than strictly necessary and it swings wide and bounces off the wall stop that Blaine installed.  It’s a good thing he did, or else there’d be a dent in the wall by now.  Kurt starts to pull off his coat but gets caught in the bag he forgot to take off his shoulder first.  Kurt struggles to free himself of the strap of his bag while his arm is stuck in his sleeve and he hop-stumbles a few steps in the entranceway as he tries to toe off his boots at the same time.  He’s too keyed up for mere coordination. 

“Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!”  He calls out as he tosses his bag down onto the chair by the door on top of Blaine’s old beat-up messenger bag, having finally untangled himself from everything.  He’d offered to get Blaine a new one as a gift – a gorgeous leather piece from Kenneth Cole – but Blaine had just blushed and shaken his head.

_Coop got me that bag when I started school_ , he’d said, and Kurt had understood.

Kurt’s heart is pounding with excitement and nerves.  He feels like jumping around and clapping his hands together.  He’d chewed his thumbnails down to the quick on the train ride home and only managed to keep himself from calling Blaine immediately because he wants to see Blaine’s face when he tells him the news.

“Are you home?” Blaine’s bag is there, and so are his shoes, but Kurt can’t see any other sign of his boyfriend.

“I’m here, Kurt.”  Blaine’s voice sounds softly from the spare room that so quickly became Blaine’s music room and Kurt can hear the tinkle of a few notes from the piano.

Kurt almost jogs across the living room to get to him and his socks slip against the hardwood.  He slides into the doorway and leans against the jam.  Blaine is at the piano – a gift from Cooper that Blaine couldn’t even try to refuse – and Kurt’s heart clenches at the sight of him.  It’s always a long day without Blaine, even when Kurt gets a cup of coffee from him on the days he’s at the store, and the first sight of him after work is like finally being able to breathe again.

Blaine’s jaw is dark with stubble and he’s wearing Kurt’s old high school sweatshirt.  The once bright red fabric is long faded and the hems are fraying, but Blaine stole it from him almost two years ago and Kurt can’t deny how warm and fluttery he gets whenever he sees Blaine in his clothes.  His hair is a mess, getting longer and shaggier by the week and Kurt loves to thread his fingers through the soft, silky curls, and there’s a look of deep concentration furrowing his brow.  Sheet music is spread out on the floor in a semi circle around him and there’s a precarious stack of notebooks at Blaine’s feet. 

“Hey you,” Blaine says and looks up from the page of sheet music propped up in front of him.  His eyes go that achingly familiar whiskey-gold color and his mouth curves into a soft smile.

“Evening, dear.” Kurt pushes away from the door and pads across the room to the piano bench.  He pushes his hand through Blaine’s hair, delighting in the slip of the curls against his skin, and he tilts Blaine’s head back so he can find Blaine’s mouth in a warm, deep kiss.  Blaine tastes of old coffee and little else; Kurt wonders if Blaine’s eaten anything at all today.

“I have good news,” Kurt says, when he’s finally able to pull himself away from the slick slide of Blaine’s tongue and the gentle nipping of his teeth against his bottom lip.  Blaine’s hand has come up and his fingers have tucked into Kurt’s beltloops. 

“Mmm?”  Blaine’s eyes have gone a little glassy and Kurt loves, he  _loves_  that just one kiss still puts that look on his face.

“ _Big_  news.  Literally.”  Kurt grins when he sees Blaine’s forehead scrunch as the wheels turn before it clicks together.

“You…” Blaine’s face brightens and his mouth widens in a hopeful smile.

“Carrie asked me to make her husband a suit for the upcoming Take Home a Nude event at Sotheby’s.”  Kurt’s heart swells too big and he takes a huge, shaky breath just to keep himself from squealing out loud.  He still can’t believe it.  There are a hundred famous, talented designers who would be more than willing to create something for Carrie Bradshaw’s husband.  But she asked  _him_ ; she wanted  _him_.  She trusts him enough to make her husband something beautiful and something perfect for a big, public event.  Every little step, every suit he makes for Cooper, and now for Mr. Preston, is a step towards the career he has been dreaming of.  It’s one step closer to _everything_.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, and his voice is thick with what Kurt knows is pride and love.  Blaine stands from the piano bench, almost knocking over his pile of notebooks, and draws Kurt into his arms.  “I am so, so proud of you.”  Blaine murmurs and if Kurt weren’t so giddy, he thinks he might cry.

“This is huge,” Kurt says, but that doesn’t even begin to cover it.

“This is huge,” Blaine agrees and his mouth curves into another grin.  “ _Huge_.” He leans up and finds Kurt’s mouth again and he swallows down Kurt’s gasp.

Kurt shivers as Blaine’s strong hands slide down his arms to grip at his hips.  He pulls Kurt closer and Kurt’s hips angle into Blaine’s, thighs pressing together, easy as anything.  His eyes flutter shut and he loses himself in the heady, familiar stroke of Blaine’s tongue in his mouth and the way Blaine’s hands are always so hot, even through his layers.

“Hey no, no, come on,” Kurt laughs, high and delighted, and pushes at Blaine’s hands.  He tries to wriggle away, but Blaine manages to get his fingers under Kurt’s shirt and slips them down beneath the waist of his pants.  The brush of Blaine’s fingertips across the top of his ass has Kurt’s breath catching in his throat and arousal gathers, hot and fast, in his groin.  His stomach clenches and his knees shake just a little.

“I’ve got a suit to make,” he protests weakly.  It’s hard to talk when Blaine’s drawing his lower lip into his mouth.  “It has to be perfect –  _mmph_  stop kissing me – I have to-”

“Shhh,” Blaine’s voice is low and dark, tinged with faint amusement, and Kurt’s hands flutter up to curl around the thick muscles of Blaine’s shoulders.  “We’re celebrating.”

Kurt can’t argue that a little celebration is in order.


End file.
